deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Montgomery
Name: Henry Montgomery Played by: Erik Mesoy in Chronicle: Dark Spirit of the Century Concept: Mystic Investigator Clan: Mekhet Covenant: Unaligned Coterie...? =Vitals= Health ······· (Stamina+Size ·) Health is marked off with the following notation: / for Bruised, X for Lethal and * for Aggravated. Willpower 3 / 5 (Resolve + Composure) Vitae 9 / 10 Virtue: Hope Vice: Greed Size 5 Defence 2 Lowest of Wits or Dexterity Initiative Mod 5 (Dexterity+Composure) Speed 9 (Strength + Dexterity + 5) Armour 0 XP 1 (total earned 13) Humanity 6 (1pt traded for 5xp at the start) Blood Potency 1 =Attributes= Bonus Mekhet dot: Wits =Skills= Characters receive NO free dots in any Skills, they all start at 0 (dots below are for illustrative purposes). In the 'Primary' catagory spend 11 dots. 'Secondary' spend 7. 'Tertiary' spend 4. Players receive 3 free Skill Specialties to assign to their Skills. Mental (Primary, -3 unskilled) Academics (British Colonies ●) ● Computer Crafts Investigation ●●●● Medicine ● Occult ●● Politics ●● Science (Chemistry ●) ●● Physical (Secondary, -1 unskilled) Athletics ●● Brawl ● Drive Firearms Larceny ●● Stealth ●● Survival Weaponry Social (-1 unskilled) Animal Ken Empathy Expression Intimidation ● Persuasion (Fast Talk ●) ● Socialise ● Streetwise ● Subterfuge =Merits= Resources ●● ($1000 a month disposable income on top of basic needs) Linguistics ●● (Latin, Greek for reading old books) Contacts ●●● (Scientists, burglars, Foreign Office) =Flaws= =Disciplines= Auspex ●● Celerity ● Obfuscate Players begin with 3 dots of Disciplines. 2 dots must be spent on Clan Disciplines. =Equipment= =Notes= Henry is a thrall to his sire ('The Mistress') Backstory Born to an old but not noble family. Well off, respected. Henry's mother read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to him at an early age and he became curious, perhaps too curious. Until he left home he was constantly inquiring as to why, how, who, and whether or not it made any sense. Henry's father apprenticed him to a natural philosopher at an early age, both to get him out of the house and doing something useful, and to give his inquisitiveness an outlet. A few years later, he set up his own business, primarily studying chemistry, but dabbling in a great manner of other things. Once he accidentally poisoned one of his older brothers, who had to spend months recovering. At this point several members of the Montgomery family suggested politely that Henry should perhaps move somewhere peaceful where he could work without interruptions. He took the hint and did so, moving to a country house. Five years later, Henry's activities prompted him to move to London. At this point he was starting to gain a reputation for having dabbled in everything from numerology to the history of India, and books on either of these subjects were more conveniently available in the capital. Soon after he arrived, he began selling firebombs to criminals and that sort of thing as a means of expanding his contact network to the criminal underworld. (wordswordswords, fill in more later) Tasked with investigating a vampire. Embraced and sent back to kill his previous employer. Trying to discover what other secrets the world holds. Goals *Discover supernatural secrets. *Visit every country in the world. *Get a new element named after him. *Invent a chemical that protects against sunlight. *Write a history of vampirism in Britain. Hooks -Despite being somewhat estranged from the rest of the Montgomery family after the poisoning accident, he has yet to make up for it and owes them an abstract favor. -Henry has to maintain his contacts in some appropriate way. -The vampire who embraced Henry will occasionally drop into his life to request or order something that Henry doesn't understand, but would presumably make sense if you knew more.